1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for determining the sedimentation rate of blood cells, comprising a standardised graduated pipette of volume V.sub.1, having a lower free end and an upper end provided with a levelling device of volume V.sub.2 adapted to receive and retain any excess blood introduced in the pipette; a plastics plunger sealingly adapted to the outer surface of the pipette and having an active edge; and a tube having a closed bottom end, a height h and an inside diameter d, the tube being adapted to contain the blood to be analysed, the inside diameter d of the tube being generally the same as the outside diameter of said active edge of the plunger, such that the plunger is adapted to slide within said tube while sealingly engaging the wall thereof.